Vanellope's Sick Day
by marioguy681
Summary: Vanellope has been sick lately, so she needs to find comfort. That can only come from one person: Wreck-it Ralph. However, on her way to go visit him, other things happen, leaving her to decide if she wants comfort, or doing her own duty as president.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Hey peoples! I am a new person here on , and this is my first story! I would really appreciate feedback! I will make more stories later, but right now I want to focus on this!**

* * *

I look around at the walls inside my bedroom for the millionth time. UGH! I think. I need to repaint these things. I'm in my room because I failed to make the Roster today somehow. It doesn't help that I have been feeling way too sick lately, so that helps my reason. I've been ordered bed rest for at least a month by Dr. Mario. Like I'm gonna listen to him. The only reason I have obeyed it partly because of my best friend, Admiral Underpants. OK, that's not his real name, but we like to make fun of each other His real name is Wreck-it Ralph. So in the meantime the most exciting thing I do is nap. Being a president, especially of a really cool racing game has not been very fun thus far.

I decide to get out of my bed and go see what's going on when I run into my assistant, Sour Bill.

"Oh, uh, President Vanellope, it's you," said Sour Bill in his always monotonous tone.

"Yeah. Watch the castle for me, I'm going out," I said.

"Ah, but Vanellope, you know what Dr. Mario said"

"I don't care what Dr. Mario said," I say, getting very angry at him for always reminding me of what that stupid character said. "Did that stop me from being in the Random Roster Race yesterday? No."

"Yes, but as soon as you got back you were shivering your behind off and then couldn't stay awake for more than 5 minutes."

_That's True_, I think to myself. "But it didn't stop me did it?"

"Ugh. Just leave then. Where are you headed anyways?"

"I was gonna go to the balcony to see what's going on and then to the kart factory to make changes to my cart."

"Alright. Just be careful. I care about you President Vanellope."

"All right. Thanks for looking out for me Sour Bill."


	2. Chapter 2: Gloyd

**These first few stories are from Vanellope's POV. IDK if that was obvious in the beginning, so I am saying it now! If anyone would like to drop me a review that would be appreciated. This is only my first story EVER on this site!**

* * *

I look out onto the balcony towards Fix-it Felix Jr. I'm only up here because I didn't want Sour Bill to think I was lying. I was honestly waiting to go and talk to Ralph. He's the only one who can help me with this issue. Out of the corner of my eye I see one of my former rivals speeding towards the castle. _What's Taffyta doing here? Shouldn't she be racing as one of the daily avatars?_ I wonder to myself. As it is I go down to the front door to meet her, I can hear honking. "HOLD YOUR HORSES TAFFYTA! I'M COMING!" I yell before a huge round of coughing spears my throat. One of the joys of being sick.

After I get there I realize Taffyta has an extra helmet on her. She throws it towards me. "Come on," she says, "Gloyd got hurt pretty badly. Oh the arcade is closed by the way. I don't know if you knew that or not."

Gloyd Orangeboar. Another former rival. Actually all the racers used to be rivals to me. Back in my glitch days they did anything, and I mean ANYTHING they could do to stop me. They even destroyed my homemade kart. I took pride in that thing. It still breaks my heart to remember what happened.

"Alright. What happened..." is all I can get out before another round of coughing breaks my words again.

"Gumball Alley happened to him. He was just recovering from a Sweet Seekers attack when a gumball landed on top of him."

"Ouch. Is he OK?"

"He's a tough racer, but this is a nasty injury. He's actually been bleeding from the head for a little more than 10 minutes. We knew we had to come get you."

"Ow. Hurry this thing up then! I have to see what's going on!"

"Jeez Vanellope. You're a lot more strict when you're sick, you know that right?"

_It's true_ I think to myself. "Uh... no. I never noticed that"

"Well everyone else has."

The drive to Gumball Alley didn't last long at all. In fact, I was kind of surprised with how fast we got there.

"Gloyd? Can you hear me Gloyd?" I say as soon as I jump off Taffyta's kart.

"Ungh..." is all Gloyd can get out, and I can tell he is REALLY hurt. "Rancis or Candlehead, you two are the fastest here, one of you take Gloyd to the hospital."

"What about me?" Taffyta said

"You need to take me to the bridge. I have to get Dr. Mario, even if I don't respect him."

_WOW_! I think as we get to the bridge in a little less than 5 minutes. "You know how to drive. VERY well, but I'll still beat you in the RRR!" I say

"Yeah? Don't look so smug. I can beat you any day of the week! Provided I am actually TRYING"

"Puh-lease. As if! Alright thanks for the lift by the way. I'm gonna go get Dr. Mario"

Just as I'm leaving Dr. Mario I hear Taffyta again. "Come quick Vanellope! It's Adorabeezle!"

"Great..." I mutter under my breath. I cast one more longing look at Fix-it Felix Jr. and take a deep breath before following Taffyta.


	3. Chapter 3: Adorabeezle

**Thanks to all the favorites and follows that this story has gotten! Special thanks to Amaris-the-Demon for also dropping me a review.**

**This story is almost over, but there are still a couple of chapters left!**

* * *

We got to where Adorabeezle was hurt, or where Taffyta SAW her get hurt. "Wh... what happened?"

Rancis Fluggerbutter answered her question. "We don't know. She was lying here and all of a sudden she just disappeared. Almost like she was glitching or something."

Glitch I think to myself. Of course. "I bet I know where she is. I bet she is-" That's all I can say before another round of coughing destroys my train of thought.

"No Vanellope, Adorabeezle is not around here. I already have had everybody look around. That's where everyone else is right now. Off searching."

"Great" I say, but it's barely audible. Stupid cold. I clear my throat and try to get my bearings together. "So where did you send everyone?"

"I sent them all over Sugar Rush. From Diet-Cola Mountain to Gumball Alley."

"Did you send anyone to town? To the hospital?"

"No, wouldn't that be..." Rancis stops, figuring out my train of thought. "No. Let's go check though!"

We get to the hospital to find Dr. Mario over Adorabeezle, feverishly working on her. "Adorabeezle, what happened?"

When she responded it was so softly I could barely hear it. "We were racing along the Cake. I missed having enough speed while coming out of the cannon and Hit my head on the track before being ejected out of my kart and having it land on me."

"Ow!"

"Yeah, it hurts. How are you doing today by the way? With your cold and all?"

"I wish I could say it was getting better Adorabeezle. I really wish I could say that, but as it is I can't. It's starting to drive me bonkers!"

"Hey! Brainless!" Taffyta's voice scared me because I was in a train of conversation and forgot she was there.

"What?"

"You might have to race tomorrow brainless. If any more people go out of it, we'll need backup."

"No we won't. We have 15 racers, and only 3 are out."

"Oh I might have forgotten to mention that Minty Zaki and Snowanna Rainbeau are both gone. We don't know what happened-" That was all she could get out before she started glitching all around the room.

"Taffyta? Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she says as she stops glitching.

"Alright. We better go start the RRR." Rancis. I forgot he was here as well. Just another side effect of my cold.

"Yep. I'm going back to the castle. Sour Bill can start it off again."

"We don't need anything so go ahead."

As I headed back towards the castle I felt something wrong. VERY wrong. I just have no clue what it could be. I set my mind off of it and think of something happier. Meeting Ralph for example. That was another great day.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGERS! THEY MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND! However, this one is actually not setting up for the next chapter, it is setting up for the Epilogue.**


	4. Chapter 4: Check-ins

**Sorry this chapter is short, I tried to make it longer, but I couldn't really without not having the Epilogue Cliffhanger! Please be OK with that, as I do have other lives outside of this!**

**But without any more hesitation, here is Chapter 4, the final actual "Chapter"**

* * *

"President Vanellope!" Sour Bill is in a better mood now then I have ever seen him, even during King Candy's reign. I run into him on my way to the castle after leaving the hospital.

"What is it Sour Bill?"

"I was just talking with Dr. Mario and he said that you are free to go racing, starting with tonight's RRR. Provided that he can check to see how you're doing right now."

"YES! I will go see him right now." _This is the best sick day ever._ I think in my head. _Helping my subjects and then getting to race!_

"Hey! President Fart Feathers! Yoo-hoo anyone in there?" Ralph's voice scares me.

"Wha- Oh Ralph it's you. You scared me!"

"So how is it? Your cold I mean."

"Great. I really only have the cough now. I'm checking up with Dr. Mario to see if I can race tonight."

"Well go and get that done then Kid!"

"Alright alright! Jeez Admiral Underpants!"

After Dr. Mario clears me to race I go and take my place in the RRR. "Hey, you made the race." I'm shocked to hear Adorabeezle's voice, considering she was just in the hospital about an hour ago.

"Yep! I've been cleared. I need to get my name up there on the board and get this thing started! See you on the track Adorabeezle!"

After the race I'm shocked to see the scoreboard. Not only did I make it on the roster, I won the race! Not bad for it being (technically) my first day back._ This has been the best sick day ever_, I think to myself. _Helping my people, seeing Ralph, being allowed to race, WINNING the race!_


	5. Epilogue

As I go back to the castle I realize what was nagging at me earlier. Taffyta. She's not supposed to glitch. That's me. I let my mind wander to the scene again

_"Hey! Brainless!" Taffyta's voice scared me because I was in a train of conversation and forgot she was there._

_"What?"_

_"You might have to race tomorrow brainless. If any more people go out of it, we'll need backup."_

_"No we won't. We have 15 racers, and only 3 are out."_

_"Oh I might have forgotten to mention that Minty Zaki and Snowanna Rainbeau are both gone. We don't know what happened-" That was all she could get out before she started glitching all around the room._

I realize something else. Her code when she was glitching wasn't blue like all of our codes are. It was red. Like a Virus. Like... "Turbo," I say out loud, not realizing where I'm going.

I'm bumped back into reality when I run straight into the doors of the castle. "OW! That sounded like it hurt!" Sour Bill said. "Are you OK President Vanellope?"

"Huh?" I say, still dazed. I shake my head and clear my thoughts. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a little um... distracted."

"Oh. Well that's great. Just what you need, distractions."

"Hey, kid!" Ralph greets me. "Nice racing out there, couldn't have done better myself!"

"You can't even DRIVE without crashing!" Felix said. Felix? What's he doing here? But of course if HE'S here then Sgt. J.T. Calhoun is also sure to be here.

"Yeah, and that was OUR Shuttle! We still haven't paid that off!" Sure enough, that was Calhoun who said that.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's stop arguing. That's not what we're here for is it? We came to celebrate your win Kid! Also to kind of check on you, see how you're doing."

"I'm OK, thanks. If you're here to CELEBRATE, then let's go!" I say in my most enthusiastic voice. _This is gonna be fun_, I think to myself.

After about 3 to 4 hours of celebrating and a LOT of Sugar (the game's called Sugar Rush, so of course we are going to have sugar!) Sour Bill announces it's about 3 hours until the arcade opens, which means I'm on my own as everybody else has to go back to their own games and get some shut-eye.

"Bye Guys," I say, barely stifling a yawn.

"See ya later Kid!"

****As I'm in my room and just about to fall asleep, I see Code pass my eyelids, but not blue code, like always. RED code. Virus Code. Then, all of a sudden, I pass out unexpectedly.

* * *

**So, there is the story about Vanellope's sick day, but the end is a cliffhanger to my next story. I don't really know what it's going to be called yet, so once I think of something, I will update it here!**

**Special thanks to all the favorites and follows this story got, as it is just my first attempt at trying this. Please drop feedback as to how well this was and How I can improve!**


End file.
